Marcia Brady
Marcia Denise Brady-Logan(née Martin) is the oldest of the girls in the Brady family. She is very popular with everyone at her school because she's pretty, smart, and everything she does is interesting. Marcia is what every girl dreams of being: confident, beautiful and noble. She is very interested in politics and has a high concern about herself and her appearance. She is played by Maureen McCormick. Biography She's the eldest of 5 of the Brady girls and like her brother Greg, Marcia Lila Brady is a bit of an overachiever. Jan often loathed Marcia, but stayed close. Marcia is close to all her siblings, but especially has close relationships with Greg and Jan. Marcia seems to always have Greg's back and cares for him. Marcia at times enjoyed teasing and tormeting her siblings. In "The Private Ear", after Peter had recorded her (as well as Greg's and Bobby's) conversation, Greg and Marcia team up to tease Peter, pretending to make him a fake surprise party. In "The Snooperstar" to teach Cindy a lesson in reading her diary without permission, Marcia teases her by creating fake entries, with some help from Jan, about a Hollywood agent planning to discover Cindy and make her into the next Shirley Temple, and in "Out of This World", Marcia joins Greg in teasing Peter and Bobby with a fake UFO, since the younger brothers had told on both of them. Marcia is a popular girl. She's into school politics, but sacrifices her role in student government to her older brother. She risks her own well-being to nominate her new dad for "Father of the Year" -- and breaks every law in the book attempting to please her classmates by getting the Monkees' Davy Jones to perform at the junior prom. Even though she has a few bouts with ego problems -- like getting a swelled head over a part in the school play or wanting to be accepted so badly she forgets to "be herself" --Marcia is pretty much the perfect teenager. She's a cheerleader, Frontier Scout and Senior Banquet Night co-hostess. She's also a great singer (as she proves on Family Frolics Night). She knows when to make a sacrifice, whether that means giving up her privacy so Greg can have the attic room or going on a date with an unpopular boy like Charley instead of Doug Simpson. One of Marcia's most famous episodes was one where she gets hit in the nose with a football, "Oh my nose!" Her nose didn't look good, and it was right before the dance! Seeing her nose, Doug, one of the most popular boys in the school, dumped her with , "Something suddenly came up...", but Charlie, her original date to the dance, was happy to be going with Marcia, broken nose or not. Luckily, Marcia's nose healed before the dance, Doug asked her again to go with her, but she turned him down. Despite Marcia's reputation, she has her share of problems, such as unrequited crushes, having braces, and getting a swollen nose from being hit in the face with a football by Peter. She has a fragile ego, although when she gets one, it goes amok (as evidenced in "Juliet is the Sun," when she becomes so hard to get along with she is dismissed from her star role as Juliet). Marcia had graduated from college, became a fashion designer, and marries Wally Logan. However, by the time A Very Brady Christmas aired, she was a stay-at-home mother (raising two children, daughter Jessica and son Michael "Mickey"). She was still unemployed at the beginning of The Bradys, and at this point her ego began to take such a beating she briefly turned to alcohol for solace. By the end of the series, Marcia and her husband, Wally (a toy salesman who was frequently out of work, due to either layoffs or getting fired) join their sisters-in-law (Nora and Tracy) to open a catering business. The part of Marcia was played by Maureen McCormick. Gallery Tumblr_lqgnxtXDbo1qgj47l.jpg 8.jpg 134757776_maureen-mccormick-marcia-brady-pinup-70255-ebay.jpg jrzp98jo212rpz8r.jpg Marcia-Brady-the-brady-bunch-5795502-393-500.jpg Marcia-Brady-the-brady-bunch-10983342-720-480.jpg b2b39sidip8gisib.jpg l3jxue4s7qj13lxq.jpg marcia.jpg Marcia-Brady-the-brady-bunch-14805728-720-480.jpg s4-marcia_brady_00000120.jpg tumblr_m278095lB51rpba5do1_400.jpg S1-Marcia_Brady_000055.jpg tumblr_m6ecam7FfE1qgjkc8o1_500.jpg marcia_brady.jpg Father-of-the-Year-the-brady-bunch-8729348-480-320.jpg Brady-Kids-the-brady-bunch-10995655-170-226.jpg km.PNG Google ChromeScreenSnapz001.png Category:Characters Category:The Brady Bunch